A Fairy Tale Come True
by jessebelle
Summary: It's the trio's seventh year and it's time for the Yule Ball. Hermione knows exactly who she wants to go with and how the night should be played out. But will she get to fufill her fantasy, or will he choose someone else?


A Fairy Tale Come True

By jessebelle

E-mail: dracos_gryffindor_princess@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter, or anything that might seem familiar.

********************************************************

It was their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was their last day of classes before the Christmas holidays started and it had just been announced that there would be another Yule Ball. Hermione Granger, though she didn't outwardly show it, was extremely happy about this fact. Even though she was hardly what you would call pretty, or at least that's what she thought, she was a girl, more specifically a girl with a crush. She was in love with Ron Weasley, the gangly red headed keeper who was one of her best friends and didn't even realize she was a girl until fourth year, their previous Yule Ball. This gave her a little bit of hope because he had gotten jealous that year when she had gone with Bulgarian Quidditch player, Victor Krum, or at least she hoped it had been jealousy. But she didn't show her hopefulness that he would ask her, before someone else. No, she just sat and absorbed all the giggling of the girls and the groans from the guys.

It took her by surprise, however, when the object of her affections, Ron himself, turned to her. "Hey Hermione, do you think we can talk later? I have something I want to ask you." As he said this his ears turned a bit pink. To anyone that knew him, especially someone in love with him as Hermione was, this meant that he was embarrassed or a little nervous. The shock made her space out and she only realized that he'd need an answer when his hand waved itself in front of her eyes.

"What, oh, yes, that would be fine." She noticed him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good, say we meet in the entrance hall before dinner. We can have the house elves pack us a picnic and we can eat at the lake."

"Sure." It was all she could say. He turned back and joined in a quidditch conversation with Harry, leaving Hermione to bask in the happiness of their plans for tonight. 

Ron Weasley was taking her, Hermione know-it-all Granger on a picnic dinner by the lake. If that wasn't romantic she didn't know what was. And he had to ask her a question. Surely she'd wake up any minute now. This was all a dream come true. Of course, the logical side of her mind told her it might just be another plea to let him copy her homework, but the other side of Hermione firmly told it to shut up. She could dream and fantasize about Ron asking her to the Yule ball all she wanted.

"Hermione, are you coming? We have to get to class." Harry's voice broke through her daydream. Well, she could dream after class, right now she had potions. Picking up her bag, she followed her friends hoping no one saw that she was completely distracted.

******************

It was five minutes until dinner and Hermione was already at the Entrance Hall. She was surprised she had managed to hold off until then to get down here. All day she'd been on cloud nine and she'd even lost five points from Gryffindor for daydreaming in potions. Luckily, no one had spotted her doodling in History of Magic. She hadn't taken any notes, something that was out of character for her. Instead she had spent the entire time writing: Mrs. Hermione Weasley, Mrs. Ron Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley. She also had the wedding plans finalized. Of course, all of this had been done subconsciously. She didn't even realize she'd been doing it until the bell had rung. The papers were currently locked up in her trunk. She didn't want to think of the embarrassment she'd have to go through if anyone found them. It was her last chance with Ron, and she had a feeling that this time it would all turn out perfect.

Speak, or think of the devil, Ron came from the direction of Gryffindor tower. "Hey Hermione, um, why don't we go get our dinner from the kitchen. People should be coming to dinner and we don't want to get in their way." He held his arm out for her to take. And she did, after a deep breath. This was it, a dream come true. If she'd had any doubts before, they were gone when she had seen how nervous he was about the whole thing. Of course, he didn't know that she would say yes to anything if he asked, unless it was about copying her homework.

They made their way down to the kitchens. Ron tickled the pair, and then gestured for her to go first. She was immediately hit with the scrumptious smells of dinner being cooked. A house elf was appeared right in front of her asking if they needed anything. Ron came up behind her and shook his head.

"No thanks. You wouldn't happen to know where Dobby or Winky are, they have something I need?"

"Of course sir. I's get Dobby right away sir." Then the elf was gone. Within seconds Dobby was in front of them holding a picnic basket that smelled wonderful.

"It's Harry Potter's Wheezy, and My-knee. I's knowing you's be coming. I's have dinner right here sir. You's be needing anything else sir? I's be doing anything for friends of Harry Potter."

"No Dobby, this is it. Here's a little something. I figure you can get some new socks on your day off." Ron handed the house elf a sickle.

Hermione was floored. Ron was treating the house elves politely, just to impress her. It was so sweet. She smiled at Ron, who smiled back. 

        However, as floored as she was, it was nothing compared to Dobby. The house elf threw his arms around Ron and you could hear the sheer joy in his voice.

"Wheezy is so nice, so nice to Dobby, just like Harry Potter. I's be doing anything you's need me to sir. Oh, Dobby is so happy, so happy."

"Um, yeah, thanks Dobby. Uh, can I go now?" Dobby let go of a surprised Ron and bowed. 

"Of course sir. I's not forgetting your kindness sir."

"Uh, right. Well, we'll be going now. Thanks Dobby. Shall we milady?" Ron held his arms out to Hermione. He had a dopey grin on his face that almost made her knees give out. She could only take his arm and nod.

He led her to a nice spot under a weeping willow tree, but not to be confused by the whomping willow, that was by the lake. It was illuminated by the moonlight and was utterly perfect and romantic. 

Ron unhooked their arms and reached in the basket pulling out a checkered blanket. He placed it on the ground and started pulling food from the basket. He refused her help when she offered it and set the food up on the blanket. There was a wide variety and all of it smelt wonderful. Last but not least, he pulled out a few candles and lit them with his wand. Then he turned to her. "Dinner is served milady"

She managed to sit down on the blanket. She never, ever, even in her wildest fantasies imagined he could be this romantic. And all of it was for her, just to ask her to the Yule Ball.

Ron held a plate and filled it up with a little bit of all the food. It didn't escape her notice that it was all of her favorites. He then handed it to her before neatly dishing out some for himself. Then he pulled out two glasses and filled them. She was about to protest that she didn't drink alcohol when he saw her face and smirked.

"Don't worry its sparkling grape juice. I know you don't like wine." 

Taking a sip she knew he was telling the truth, though she didn't have any doubts. It impressed her that he knew so much about her. It was definitely turning out to be a perfect night. She had a feeling it could only get better.

**************

They talked as they ate. True to her assumptions, the food was wonderful. However, the conversation was better. They talked about everything from their plans for after graduation, to how they thought Lupin was doing. This was brought up after they noticed the full moon. Remus had recently taken an experimental cure. So far it had been two months and he hadn't changed. He did still lock himself away each month to ensure that it anything went wrong, he wouldn't hurt anyone. For the most part though, he was cured.

It was a pleasurable conversation that was filled with happiness. Not once did he bring up quidditch, nor did she bring up the NEWT's. Finally he looked at his watch and noticed the time. It was late and they had to be in before curfew. This was it. Anticipation filled her veins and she started to lose her concentration.

"Um, Mione."

"Hmmm."

"Well, this whole night, well, it was because I have to ask you something."

"Yeah."

"Well, I also enjoyed your company of course, but, well, it's about the Yule ball."

"Mmm hmmm."

"Well, you see, there's this girl I like. Actually, I think I'm in love with her."

"Yes."

"And well, I want to ask her to the Yule ball. But she doesn't know how I feel about her and, I'd like the night to be perfect."

"Yeah."

"So, how do you think I should ask her?"

"Well, I think you should just come out and say it. I'm sure she feels the same, she's probably just scared to let you know." The anticipation was killing her. She just wished he would come out and ask her.

"Okay, well, do you think maybe you could-?"

"Yes!" YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Really?"

"Of course Ron." God, how could I say no?

"Great, I mean, you're a girl and well, it has to be perfect when I ask her."

Reality came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. He didn't ask her. "What?"  
"Well, you can help me plan. I mean, I need to get everything right. I need to learn how to dance, I need help with what to wear, and I'm gonna need help with everything else. You've already told me how I could ask her, and well, everything else has to be perfect. Plus, I found out that the ball is going to be muggle themed and you're a muggle born, so it'll be perfect. You can help me. I mean, what are friends for? This'll be great, I gotta go tell Harry. You can return this to the kitchen right? Oh, this'll be great." He leaned over and gave her a quick hug, and then he ran off back to the castle.

It was ten minutes before she was able to move. She was numb, completely numb. He'd planned this perfect evening, had her thinking he was going to finally ask her, notice her, sweep her off of her feet, and all he really wanted was help with another girl.

She was on autopilot as she picked everything up and walked to the kitchens. She left the basket with Dobby, then left. The tears managed not to fall until she was safely inside Gryffindor tower. No one else was awake, so no one saw her cry, no one heard her sobs, and no one could feel the agony she was feeling. When she had cried all she could and there were no more tears left, she realized where she was and how late it was. Luckily it was the holidays and they didn't have classes for another couple of weeks. It was a Hogsmeade weekend so everyone could get their ball attire for next week and finish up their Christmas shopping. Hermione had already finished hers and didn't need to get anything. And with the way that her heart had been ripped out, she didn't plan on going to the dance, so there was no need for a dress.

Still she needed sleep, and she didn't want to face anyone after what had just happened, especially Harry and Ron. Everyone would be gone tomorrow so it'd be a perfect day to spend in bed, curled up, with some Honeydukes chocolate and some Ben and Jerry's phish food ice cream that she had charmed to stay fresh and frozen until the time came for it. Well, it was time and she would definitely need it.

She trudged up the stairs and quietly opened the door to her room. Parvati and Lavender were fast asleep, she could tell by the snoring. She padded on over to her bed. She had a silent debate on wearing her usual nightgown or her comfy pajamas. With her current dilemma, her pj's  won out. She changed quickly into an old pair of her father's ducky boxers and a worn out t-shirt that stated she had been to a Spice Girls concert during their world tour. This was actually true, it'd been before Hogwarts during her Spice Girls faze. Of course, no one at Hogwarts knew about this. But it was her favorite shirt and she wore it all the time at home. You could tell by the stains and a few holes in it. It was a familiar comfort, and that's what she needed right now, comfort.

Crawling into bed, she pulled the hangings closed and put a silencing and locking charm up. She didn't want to be disturbed tomorrow morning when Lavender and Parvati tried to wake her up. She had no desire to be woken up when she wasn't planning on going tomorrow.

But it was hours before she actually fell asleep. It seemed she was wrong before, and there were more tears that needed to be shed. Add that to the fact that when she tried to close her eyes, all she could envision was Ron with another girl in his arms. She had long, flowing brown hair and looked gorgeous even from behind. She was the kind of girl that Ron did like, not a bushy haired bookworm that had absolutely no figure. The result was Hermione not falling asleep until exhaustion set in from crying so much and it being so late. But her sleep was restless because dreams filled her head and they weren't of the pleasant variety.

******************

The next morning she woke up even more tired then she had been before she fell asleep. After a few unsuccessful minutes of trying to reenter the land of dreams, she gave up and sat up. After disabling the charms around her bed, she opened the hangings, only to be assaulted by the fierce sunlight attacking her eyes from the windows. She quickly said a charm to close the curtains, and then opened her eyes to find that the room was now bathed in darkness. Maybe Snape and the Slytherins were lucky to have rooms in the dungeons. 

The room was silent. In fact, the entire tower was silent. A glimpse at the clock told her that it was past lunch and most people that had stayed for the holidays were probably in Hogsmeade. The professors were escorting the small amount of younger years to get something for the Yule ball. Everyone was invited. A note was by her bedside and she recognized Harry's hand writing.

_Hey Lazy Bones,_

_        We tried to wake you, but we couldn't open your hangings. Parvati and Lavender claimed that shouting at you didn't help either. We waited as long as possible, but we had to leave. We're hoping that after you wake up you can meet us at the Shrieking Shack. Sirius and Remus are going to be there and they'd really like to see you. We understand if you can't make it. There has to be a good reason that you charmed us not to be able to wake you up._

_ Any way, we gotta get going. Ron says that if you can't make it, then the two of you will have to get his robes some other time. I think it's great that you're helping him. Hey, if he let's you know who he likes, tell me. I certainly haven't gotten any clues from him. I don't know why he didn't ask Ginny though, she could have helped him. Oh well, I hope nothing's wrong and we'll see you later anyway._

_ Love_

_ Harry_

The brunt of last night's activities hit her as she read Harry's words. No, she wouldn't be meeting them in Hogsmeade. As much as she'd love to see Sirius and Remus, her heart hurt too much to have to help Ron find something to wear.

Looking down at her attire, she certainly felt comfortable, but not clean. Deciding a bath was in order, she gathered a towel and her 'girly bag'. It was filled with different hair products and beauty products, things that usually weren't associated with her. After putting on her robe, she grabbed her wand and set off for the prefect's bathroom.

To everyone's surprise, but her own, she hadn't been chosen as Head Girl. Actually she had, but she'd turned it down. Even though it was her dream, she felt it was too much work to hold that position and keep up her grades. She'd explained this to McGonagall and so the Ravenclaw prefect took her position as Head Girl. But she was still a prefect and still had her privileges. 

Her favorite privilege was the Prefect bathroom. It was gigantic, just like Harry had said. She loved baths and she couldn't imagine a better place to relax. When she arrived at the entrance, she gave the password, 'scrubbing bubbles', and entered. She put all of her things within reach, turned on the perfect combination of soaps and bubbles, and then unrobed. She gave a sigh of contentment as she sunk into the water. She conjured a headrest, some music, and a few candles to relax. She let everything wash over her as she let the water sooth her aches and pains as best it could. 

        An hour later, she was relaxed as she was going to get without becoming a prune, so she dried off and pulled on her pajamas. She put her hair up turban style with the towel, and gathered all of her belongings. After draining the tub, distinguishing the candles, and turning off the music, she put her robe back over her pjs and went back to her room. 

        There was no sign of anybody and the castle was unusually silent. While it was a bit creepy, the silence was welcomed. She put everything down and then made her way to her secret stash that was in her trunk. All of her sweets were hidden with the help of a false bottom. She had learned the hard way that Ron wouldn't hesitate on raiding her belongings for food. Just the thought of him brought tears to her eyes. 

        She grabbed the ice cream and chocolate and curled up under the covers. She decided a pity party was the perfect idea. Conjuring a small screen, she was able to watch her favorite chick flicks. Love Story, Steel Magnolias, and Gone with the Wind were just a few in her collection. She made sure that her stash of chocolate was near by, along with a pack of tissues. She used her wand to close and lock her hangings, the same way she had done the night before, and then angrily stabbed her ice cream with the spoon as the theme for Love Story started and the images played before her eyes. It was going to be a long time before she rejoined the land of the living.

*****************

"As God as my witness, I'll never go hungry again!" Hermione had finished over half of her stock and all of her ice cream was melted. She now held a tissue in one hand and a chocolate frog in the other as she quoted along with Scarlet O'Hara on the screen. Tears from watching the movie, as well as tears about her nonexistent relationship with Ron ran down her cheeks. It was the chocolate frogs that had gotten to her.

So far she'd been in bed for 19 hours. She'd watched countless movies and had saved the best for last. She knew that her friends were worried because she had the Marauder's map in front of her and was watching them pace right next to her bed. She'd taken it right before they'd gotten back from Hogsmeade when she had to go to the bathroom. Removing her eyes from the screen every couple of minutes had let her know that one of them had remained by her bed the entire time they'd been back from Hogsmeade. They'd risked a lot by even entering the girl's dorm, let alone spending the night in there. Parvati and Lavender, it seemed, had slept in the dorm, but they left as soon as they got up. 

Quickly looking down again, she noticed Harry stop pacing and leave the room. It looked like he entered his dorm. A few minutes later he was back again. He and Ron should try out for synchronized pacing, they were good at it. Just the thought of the redhead brought more tears to her eyes. She tore the head off of the chocolate frog and continued watching her movie. 

*******************

        Hermione had lost track of time and had given up on watching the boys pace on the map. Nothing had changed. She was now completely engrossed in the movie. However, had she looked, she would have noticed a big change. Because of the silencing spell, she didn't notice when the hangings were finally opened and two men stuck their head in for a peek. Nor did she notice when the same two men turned and forced her two best friends to leave them alone with her. More tears fell as Rhett told Scarlet he didn't give a damn. Then the credits started to roll. She jumped when a voice came from her right.

"Can I have a tissue? This movie always made me cry when Lily would force us to watch it."

Hermione turned to see that Sirius Black was sitting next to her with a few manly tears running down his face. She wordlessly handed him a tissue. A sniffle from her left revealed a sad looking Remus Lupin. Her mouth dropped.

"But… what….how'd you get in here? Why are you here?"

Sirius gave her a smile. "Well, since you weren't able to come see us in Hogsmeade, we decided to come to you." The look of concern in his eyes told her that that wasn't all of it. After a last sniffle, Remus explained further.

"Yes, but mainly we came because we got an owl from a frantic Harry saying that you'd barricaded yourself in bed and that they hadn't been able to get you out for at least twenty four hours. You know, you have everyone worried down there. You're lucky they didn't call in a teacher. You'd be in big trouble. I don't think remember them teaching that level of locking spell when we were at Hogwarts."

A guilty look crossed her face and she averted her eyes from the two men that were like favorite uncles.

         "No, that's because it can only be found in the restricted section in the library. Good thing we found out about it when we were at school and were able to perform the counter curse. Harry and Ron were about to wear a hole in the floor from all that pacing. But I can see you already knew that." Sirius held up the Marauder's Map for Remus to see.

At the mention of Ron, the tears started again. The two men didn't hesitate in pulling her in a hug. Sirius shot Remus a confused look as he rubbed her back in comfort. It was returned with an equally puzzled look.

"Hermione, come on sweetie. Tell Uncle Padfoot what's the matter. Me and Uncle Moony can't help you if we don't know what's wrong."

They got a small, muffled response. "It's Uncle Moony and I."

This made the two men roll their eyes. "Mione, why don't you tell us what has you, well, enjoying an A class pity party. We want to help you." Moony tried to sooth her.

"Is it not being head girl? No, you turned it down. Um, is it your grades? No, that's impossible for you to do badly. Um, did you get in a fight with Harry or Ron?"

Hermione just shook her head. Sirius stopped guessing when he looked a Moony. It appeared his friend had an idea. Remus gestured to all the chocolate and the selection of movies. Instantly a light turned on in his head. Remus just nodded.

"Honey, is it, boy trouble?" This got a positive response as she started to cry a little harder. Both adults looked at each other with confused expressions, but they continued to comfort Hermione. After a few more sobs, they relented and she found herself with a case of the hiccups. Sirius quickly summoned a glass of water and they were gone. She then snuggled into his embrace. There were a few minutes of silence before she started to talk. She found herself pouring out everything that had happened. How she was in love with Ron and all of the events that led her to throw the pity party of the century. They both listened and didn't laugh as she figured they might. Instead, she was given a hug from each of them.

"Mione, I'm sorry, but we can't exactly fix this. You're going to have to return to the land of the living. It's not healthy to stay like this. All you can do is tell him how you feel, his response could surprise you."

Hermione shook her head. "No, you heard me; he's in love with someone else, someone prettier than me that doesn't nag him about his grades. She's probably some gorgeous pureblood. I'm just the mudblood bookworm."

"Hermione Elizabeth Granger if I ever here you call yourself a mudblood again I'll hex you to the moon. You're not just a muggle-born. You're a beautiful, intelligent girl and if Ron can't see it, it's his loss. Now, if you don't think you can handle helping Ron win some other girl's attention, I suggest you tell him to ask Ginny for help. You have a perfectly good reason not to help him. You'd just have to come up with an excuse. You also need a reason for this whole, thing." Sirius gestured to her unmade bed and the numerous candy wrappers. 

She couldn't let Ron down. She was in love with him, and even if he didn't return her feelings, she should help him, as a friend. It also hadn't occurred to her she'd have to explain her little break down. "I can't not help him; it's my duty as a friend. But how do I-"

Remus jumped in to help. "Why don't you play sick? Say you didn't feel well and didn't want to be disturbed. The worst you'll get is they'll probably have you go see Madame Pompfrey and you'll probably have to drink some pepper-up potion."

It was so simple that it would work. Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked around at her bed. With a flick of her wand, all of the wrappers and all of the ice cream were dumped in the trash. She then put all of her movies in her trunk, ready for her next breakdown. Both guys understood and got up from the bed. Hermione followed and after a few unsteady moments, she was on her feet. She wrapped an arm around each of them and gave them a huge hug. She felt two kisses on her head and smiled. They truly were like her uncles that she didn't have.

"Thank you guys."

"No problem. Why don't you owl us and tell us how everything works out."

"And don't hesitate to contact us if you need anything."

She smiled and nodded. "I won't. I probably should change into something a little less grubby. I'll see you guys."

"Bye beautiful. You know, if you really need a date, I wouldn't mind-"

"No Padfoot, she can get her own date. Or she can go with me. We'll see you soon Mione."

Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile. "Bye you two." She could here them mock arguing on who would be her date as they left. If she was planning on going, she certainly wouldn't mind their company.

She looked down and realized she needed to change. Grabbing a sweater and a skirt, she went in the bathroom to change. After getting a good look at herself in the mirror, she knew she certainly looked sick. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was pale. She splashed some cold water on her face, but it only helped a little. Now it was time to face the music. 

*****************

        It was two days later and everything was almost back to normal. They had accepted her excuse of being sick as long as if it ever happened again, she'd let them know. She hadn't even had to go to Madame Pomfery because Sirius and Remus had claimed that she'd already been cured. None of the teachers knew what had happened so she hadn't been hassled. The other Gryffindors were told the same excuse and it wasn't brought up again.

        Three days later she was in the Great Hall eating dinner. She had been trying to put off Ron's request for as long as possible, but right now she was cornered with no way out of it. 

"Hermione, I was wondering if maybe we can have our first dancing lesson tonight. I think that will be the hardest thing to learn and we only have five more days."

Knowing she couldn't say no, but that she couldn't say yes either, she just nodded. Ron smiled at her and nodded. "We can go to the charms classroom after we're done eating. Flitwick gave me permission to use it."

Hermione escaped his gaze as soon as possible, and then stared down at her plate. She wasn't hungry anymore, but she couldn't force herself to eat anything else to stall. She stood up and grabbed the book she had been reading. Ron saw this and followed her. They walked out together. 

        The way down there, Ron kept up the conversation. It was one sided, but he just kept talking. When they reached the charms room, he opened it up and gestured for her to go in first. "After you milady." 

        Hermione was lucky to be able not to burst into sobs at that. It reminded her of 'that night'. After walking in, she used her wand to move the desks to the side so they would have room to move. Ron said a spell and music filled the room. He grinned at her and she couldn't help but give a smile back, it was small, but a smile nonetheless. Both of them moved awkwardly to the middle of the room. After a bit of hesitation, Ron placed his arms around her waste. It was only instinct that moved her arms around his neck. Her breath hitched at being so close to him, smelling the cologne that he wore and the pure smell that was Ron. 

        "Now we move, right?" His voice broke her musings.

        "Yeah, now we move." Slowly they started to sway from side to side. The music had no words, but the music itself was perfect for a slow dance. She was so caught up in everything that she forgot about Ron's two left feet.

        "Ow!"

        Oh, Mione, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?" He looked really worried and she gave a smile. He'd stepped on her toe.

        No, I knew what I was getting into when I said yes. I think it was my fault; my head was in the clouds. Now Ron, I want you to forget about everything, just concentrate on the music, and the girl in your arms."

        Well, that seems easy."

        It is, you're making it a bigger deal then it is. Let the music take you over."

        He listened and they both got caught up their movements. He was concentrating on the music, while she watched her feet. She was too worried about her toes to be sad. As a result she loosened up and it was like magic. No one noticed the two figures that watched them from the doorway.

****************

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was trying not to fall asleep in her porridge. She had been fine until they had finished. Ron had thanked her saying he knew the girl would really appreciate it. She'd almost forgotten that it was for someone else, and that she wouldn't be the one in his arms. That night she'd cried and had another restless sleep. No one said anything about it though; cosmetic charms covered the dark circles under her eyes. 

        The boys were in a quidditch discussion and she was left alone. She followed them when they got up to go back to the tower. The three of them entered the tower to find it empty. Ron suggested a game of wizard's chess and he and Harry started to play. After completely beating Harry, Ron turned and asked Hermione to play. Knowing he'd bug her until she relented, she nodded and took his place across from him. As they played, he started to ask her questions.

"So Mione, I need help with some other things. We'll have to go to Hogsmeade to get me something muggle to wear. I was thinking we could go tomorrow."

Hermione just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She watched as Ron's knight demolished one of her pawns.

"Oh, and I was thinking of making it like a big date. Any ideas? What's your dream date?"

Anything that involves you, but she didn't say that, she couldn't. It didn't take her long to come up with her favorite fantasy. It was one she was sure any girl would like. "Oh, well I guess I've always wanted it to be something like this. It would start out with him waiting for me at the bottom of some stairs; I don't care which stairs, just some stairs so I could make an entrance. His eyes would follow my every move and when I finally reach him, he'd tell me how beautiful I was. Then he'd blindfold me and surprise me by taking me to a romantic spot for dinner. My favorite spot just happens to be on top of the astronomy tower, underneath all the starts. A candle light dinner, feeding each other strawberries dipped in chocolate and soft music would be playing. 

         Then we'd go to the ball. Everyone would stare as we entered, whispering how perfect we were for each other. Then the music would start. We'd dance all night. People would try to cut in, get a dance with the stars of the ball, but our eyes would only be for each other. Then we'd leave for a walk on the grounds. 

        We'd walk through the gardens and you'd pick a red rose, my favorite, and tuck it behind me ear. You'd kiss my nose and say I was beautiful. We'd hold hands and walk under the moonlight. You'd notice I was cold and would offer me your jacket, and then lean in close, just to warm me up, you'd claim. We'd be in our own world when we'd hear the bell toll midnight. 

        You would walk me to the stairs that I came down, probably by the girl's dormitory and then you'd ask to kiss me. It would be perfect. Then you'd say goodnight and I'd go upstairs. But I'd be too happy to sleep and I'd sneak down in my pajamas to see you did the same. We'd cuddle in front of the fire, and then we'd say we loved each other. We'd fall asleep and be woken the next morning by Harry for Christmas and we'd all be happy as we open presents. Then at breakfast you'd tell everyone I'm your girlfriend and, um, yeah."       Hermione blushed. She could not believe she'd just told him all of that. She hadn't even noticed when she'd started claiming that it was him in her fantasy. But if Ron noticed, he didn't say anything about that.

"Wow that sounds, it'll be perfect. You know, I really have to thank you, your ideas are perfect. I know she'll love it. Oh and checkmate."

Hermione's face fell when she realized what he had planned. He was going to live out her fantasy, with someone else. It was too much. With out saying anything, she got up and went to her room, leaving Ron and Harry to share a look.

**********

That night at dinner, Hermione didn't go. She didn't cry anymore, but she couldn't face him, so she stared in space. A knock on her door brought her back to earth. She slowly got up and walked to the door. The exact person she was avoiding was on the other side.

"Hermione, I thought you weren't going to lock yourself up anymore. Here, I brought you something to eat." He handed her a plate that had all of her favorite foods. He received a small smile in return.

"So, I'm guessing that we won't be able to practice dancing tonight, but its okay, I enlisted Ginny to help."

"Ron, I don't think I'll be able to help you anymore. I'm just, I have a lot of home work and I need to get it done." She admitted defeat. She couldn't go on pretending anymore. She wasn't brave; the hat should have put her in Ravenclaw.

"Okay, I understand about the dance lessons, Ginny can help. But can you at least help me pick out something to wear tomorrow?  We can go, get something to wear and have a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione thought it over. She nodded her head. "I'll help find you something to wear, but then we have to come straight back. We shouldn't go at all, but I understand you needing clothes."

Ron smiled at her. "Great. Hey, don't you need something to wear too? You didn't come to Hogsmeade, so unless you already have something, you'll have to come in your dress robes."

"Um, I already have something. You shouldn't be up here, I'll see you tomorrow." She shut the door without waiting for his respond. She knew it was rude, but she was upset, she had an excuse.

        That night she dreamed her fantasy, the one she'd told Ron, only this time it wasn't her he was with. The same beautiful brunette was who he kissed, who he told he loved. It wasn't a good night.

********************

She woke up early and put on jeans and a t-shirt. Since it was the holidays, she was able to wear muggle clothes, so she did as much as possible. She was supposed to meet Ron by the whomping willow. Remus and Sirius had fixed up the Shrieking Shack after Sirius was freed and they'd been living there ever since. It was too risky to go through Honeydukes without the cover of a Hogsmeade weekend, but Remus and Sirius wouldn't care that they were supposed to be at school. After mentally preparing herself for more heart ache, she set off for her shopping date.

They made it past the whomping willow easily. They had Harry's invisibility cloak for the way back, but they didn't need it until then. They were lucky when they didn't encounter Moony or Padfoot. Even though the two wouldn't care, it was best if less people knew they were gone.

At Gladrags, there were no questions asked when they showed up without any teacher. An older, polite witch helped Ron find the perfect muggle wear. The store had a muggle section for the students and it was a wide selection. Eventually they decided on a white mafia styled tux a fedora helped the look. Instead of a gun he carried a white cane that held his wand. He looked drool worthy and Hermione appreciated the view, the last look she could take before he was taken.

They were about to leave when the woman, Madame Stitch, asked about Hermione. She didn't know how she got talked into it, but Ron managed to talk her into trying on a dress. Hermione guessed it was the puppy dog eyes that she couldn't say no to. However, the dress was something out of her dreams.

It was a pale blue, almost white. She wasn't sure if it was glitter, or a spell, but every time she moved, the dress shimmered and twinkled. There was Celtic knot style embroidery on the top and diamonds, though they were probably not real, were the decretive trim. The trim also lined the bottom and the slit up the left side. The top was like a corset; it tied up and enhanced her cleavage. The sleeves had a medieval flare at the end and were long. The skirt of the dress was poofy, but not too poofy. There was a silver ring on the bottom right side that allowed Hermione to hold the dress up if she wished. It was simply gorgeous and suited her perfectly. She could tell that it must have looked good because both Madame Stitch and Ron were speechless. But she wasn't planning on going to the ball, so after a small argument with Ron, she changed back into her street clothes and they left after paying for Ron's tux. They almost ran into two men as they left the shop.

They snuck back through the shrieking shack and through the passageway back to Hogwarts. When they reached the whomping willow, both of them put on the invisibility cloak. Since they were older and much bigger then when they were eleven, it was a close fit.

Hermione could feel Ron's breath on her neck and it made her shiver. Ron, thinking she was cold, placed his arms around her. It was heaven for Hermione. She nearly forgot that this was it; tomorrow she'd have to go back to admiring from afar, or getting over him. 

"You were beautiful in that dress. I don't see why you didn't get it." Ron's words tickled her neck and she gave a small giggle. Then his words penetrated her clouded mind. He thought she was beautiful. 

"No Ron, it was the dress. It makes even the ugliest girls seem pretty. And I already told you I have something to wear." Yep, her pajamas were definitely going to look stunning tomorrow night.

He would have argued with her, but they had already reached the fat lady. After saying the password, they entered the common room. It was late, so she went to bed without saying goodnight to Ron. She couldn't bear to see the happy look on his face as he thought of his date tomorrow. She ended up having even more troubled dreams that night.

**********************

This was it, the day of the Yule Ball, Christmas Eve. The entire school, or those that remained, buzzed with excitement. It took all of her will power to pull herself out of bed that morning. She didn't want to see everyone's happy faces. She didn't want to see Ron stare after the girl he loved so much that wasn't her. However, she knew that if she missed breakfast, her friends might send someone to get her.

She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a messy bun. She put on a pair of clean jeans and purple sweater. Yawning from tiredness after a bad nights rest, she made her way down the stairs. The boys weren't waiting for her like they usually did. Figuring they were too hungry to wait, she made her way to the Great Hall.

As she sat at the Gryffindor table, she wondered where the two of them were. Then it hit her, they were setting up Ron's date. Trying not to cry, she grabbed some toast and ate quickly. She was about to leave when the owl post came. It shocked her when two owls dropped a large box right in front of her. 

She checked to see if it was really hers and was surprised to see her name written in a flowing script. She opened the letter that was attached to it and the same flowing script formed a letter.

_Hermione,_

_        We know that you aren't planning on going to the ball, but as your fairy god fathers, we're making you. Don't fret about not having a dress because everything's taken care of. You're going tonight whether you want to or not. Forget about you-know-who, but keep in mind he might surprise you. We're both chaperones and we'll be looking forward to see you dancing the night away with your prince. Now, we can't enchant any pumpkins or mice because there's really no need, but we did get you a dress. We'll be looking forward to seeing our little Cinderella all grown up. Also, the dress disappears at __midnight__._

_        No, just kidding, you can keep the dress, but be in your tower at __midnight__ or we'll have to hurt your prince. We'll see you tonight._

_Your fairy Godfathers,_

_ Messrs. Padfoot and Moony_

To say it was a shock was an understatement. She put the letter aside and carefully opened the box. What was inside made her gasp in delight. Since she didn't want to make a scene, she took the box and ran all the way to her room in Gryffindor tower.

When she was safe in her bed with the hangings closed, she pulled out the dress. It was the one she'd tried on in Hogsmeade. It shimmered in her hands. A tear slid down her cheek. Her fairy godfathers were right, she needed to get over Ron and this was the best way. 

She heard Parvati and Lavender enter the room. Both girls demanded that she open the hangings immediately, they didn't want a repeat of last week. She laughed a real laugh, something that was foreign to her since last week and, after making sure they couldn't see the dress, she walked out. They informed her that she would have to be ready by seven o'clock for dinner and the ball was at 8. Then they took their dresses and left after informing her they were getting ready with Padma, Parvati's sister, in the Ravenclaw common room, since both of their dates were from that house.

When she was sure she was alone, Hermione took out the dress. She held it close to her body and spun around, giggling in delight. Maybe things would get better.

***************

She started getting ready at four. She had spent the morning figuring out how to actually wear her hair. She'd even given herself a pedicure and a French manicure. Now she used her extensive knowledge of spells to make her hair straight. It shined like this and was quite pretty like it was, but it needed more. She took the sides the framed her face and pulled them up. She clipped them on the back of her head with a pearly white comb. She added little bit of glitter so it shimmered. She left two small pieces of hair framing her face and curled them. The end result was quite nice if she did say so herself. The ends curled and would cover some of the large amount of skin that she'd show.

Then she moved onto makeup. Since her dress was a light blue, she used that color on her eyes, but only a little to make them pop, and some mascara. Her skin was already tanned so she just added some shimmer and a little bit of blush. With her perfect teeth, she was the child of two dentists, she had a beautiful smile that was enhanced by the little bit of pink lipstick and gloss on her lips. When she was done, she had to say it looked good. And with being a witch, she was able to cast a spell so it would stay like this all night.

She put glitter on her neck and chest so she'd be glowing. The effect worked. Then she put on her dress. It wasn't the same women that looked back at her. She was beautiful. She felt like a princess. Then she noticed the lack of shoes. They weren't in the box.

After realizing she was going to be late, she hurried her search. But she found nothing, not even an old pair. A tapping on the window caught her attention. She took the package and the letter off of the school owl after opening the window. The owl immediately left. Curious, she opened the box. Inside was a single glass slipper. She gasped, and then opened the letter.

_My dearest princess Hermione,_

_I realize your dilemma, and I have a solution. Enclosed is a glass slipper, its partner is downstairs, hopefully along with yours._

_I know it's a bit late, but do you think you'd be interested in going to the Yule Ball with me? I understand if you already have a date, but I still have hope. I've admired you from afar for quite a long time and I've only just gotten the courage to tell you how I feel. Hopefully you'll come down stairs and grace me with your gorgeous presence. _

_ A Hopeful Suitor,_

_        Prince Charming_

        For the second time, she was beyond shock. Someone liked her and wanted to go to the Yule ball with her, the bushy haired know-it-all. It was too perfect. 

        For a moment, she thought of Ron and his date, they would be there, but she realized that this was the first step. She knew how it felt to have someone you've loved for forever not choose you, and no matter who they were, they didn't need to feel like she had this past week. Taking a deep breath, she put on the glass slipper. She recognized the comfort charm that must have been placed on it so she could dance, along with an unbreakable charm. They were really made of glass.

        For tonight she wasn't the ugly bookworm, tonight she was Cinderella and she was almost late for the ball.

*******************

        The tower was oddly quiet, and Hermione realized that everyone else was already at dinner with their dates. She was standing at the top of the stairs. She couldn't see who was down there waiting for her, but she knew it was time. Slowly, she floated down, because in this dress, you couldn't help but float, and met her date.

        Standing at the bottom of the stairs was, well, a prince. He looked nervous and she knew how he felt. In his hand he held the other slipper. Hermione reached the last step; they were now face to face. When he saw her, his jaw dropped. He held out his hand to help her down. With a smile, she took it. 

        "Hermione, there aren't words to describe your beauty. I'm hoping this means yes?  
Hermione blushed and nodded. "Yes."

        Her date gave her a big, goofy smile and leaned down. She held out her foot and he put on the slipper. He looked up at her. "A perfect fit." 

        They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Then they both blushed and looked away. He cleared his throat and she could tell he was as nervous as she was. "Um, well. I kind of have something planned for tonight. My, um, friend helped me out. I hope you don't mind?"

        Hermione gave him a smile. "No, not at all."

        He smiled again and you could tell he was more comfortable. He held out his arm. "Shall we milady?" Hermione took it and nodded. They were about to go when he stopped. "Almost forgot, it's a surprise." He held up a blindfold. He grinned at her stunned look. "I was listening to what you were saying the other day. I hope you aren't mad that I took your idea?"

        Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm glad you did. It's always been a fantasy of mine." She was put into darkness as he placed the blindfold over her eyes. She held onto his arm as he led her out of the common room. She had an idea of where he was leading her, but it was still a pleasant surprise.

        She felt the temperature change as she was led to their final destination. He dropped her arms and took off the blindfold. He was right behind her and his breath tickled her neck as he whispered. "Did I get it right?"

        She was speechless and could only nod. He took her and led her to a chair he had set up on top of the Astronomy tower. He was a perfect gentleman as he helped her sit down. The table in front of them was full of food that looked delicious. He took his seat directly across from her and lit the many candles set up everywhere.

        The stars twinkled above them and seemed to sparkle, like her dress, along with the music that played. Halfway through dinner, he reached over and took her hand in his. Hermione couldn't help but smile. When they were done, the dishes cleared themselves. Her date chuckled at her surprise.

        "I know how you feel about house elves. Don't worry; this one was more then willing to help. Now, onto dessert."

The man who was fulfilling her wishes got up and helped her stand. He took her hand and led her over to a spot she hadn't seen before. A blanket was laid out on the ground. He helped her sit down, a bit of a challenge with her dress, and pulled her in his arms. She never imagined that she'd feel that safe in his embrace, but knew there was no place she'd rather be. 

She chuckled when he brought out the strawberries and chocolate. He followed her example and she could feel the vibrations as he laughed. Then he hand fed her, careful not to ruin her dress.

After she was stuffed, she turned to him. "What about you? Don't you need some dessert?"

In response, he reached out a finger and wiped some left over chocolate on her lips, then licked it off of his finger. "No, you're sweet enough for me."

She blushed like crazy and he laughed again. He looked at his watch. "We need to go if we want to actually go to the dance. At the moment I think we're fashionably late." She nodded and he got up, and then pulled her to her feet. A few moments passed as they stared in each other's eyes, then she looked down and blushed. She never, ever imagined that she'd see the love that she saw in his eyes, at least never directed at her.

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers; he led her to the Great Hall. They passed no one on their way. They were the last to arrive to the ball. Both were comfortable with the silence between them as they walked. When they reached the door, he looked over to her.

"This is it, after this everything's going to be changed. You'll be the beauty of the school, and they're going to talk, about us I mean."

She sent him a reassuring smile. "I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way." 

*****************

The doors opened and the couple stepped into the hall. Every single eye turned to them, and everyone's jaws dropped. Standing before them was a couple that fit together perfectly. It took a moment for them to realize that it was Hermione standing before them, along with her date, and when they did the talk started. She was gorgeous, and he, well most girls were jealous of the beauty on his arm. 

The couple smiled at the reaction and the whispers that followed them as the walked to the dance floor. The music started after it had paused when they entered, and it was a slow song, perfect for the two of them.

Hermione was held in his arms, content with everything in the world. They were a perfect fit, something she never noticed before. They swayed to the music and she was impressed by his ability to move. 

The rest of the school was still in shock as they watched the two dance. It like they were made for each other. When Harry saw them, his jaw dropped. He was truly surprised by Hermione's choice of date, and he was her best friend, but they fit, and suddenly a lot of things started to make sense.

Like Hermione's fantasy, once the first song ended, boys requested dances one after another. Her date was also attacked by the female population. But both of them politely declined, and they continued to dance. He continued to amaze her with the grace he had.

******************

The picture perfect pair danced for well over an hour. It was eleven o'clock and Hermione only had an hour left. True to their word, Sirius and Remus were there, watching her dance with pride. 

Her date turned to her as the current song ended. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to." And with that the couple escaped all of the eyes upon them. 

He led her outside, down the path. They headed for the rose garden that was there by magic. Hermione couldn't imagine it being anymore perfect. Her date reached down and picked a rose. He took his wand and cast a spell on it, one she recognized that would make the rose never wilt.

"For milady." He handed it to her and she took it graciously, smelling its sweet aroma. She noticed his intense stare and looked up at him.

"What?" He blushed a bit, and then smiled sheepishly.

"It's just, you're so beautiful. I knew that before, but, it still takes my breath away."

Now it was her turn to blush. He smiled and took the rose from her hand and fastened it in her hair. "Beautiful." Then he continued giving her compliments and she turned redder and redder. The music form the ball drifted out to their ears. 

He held out his hand, which she took, and then bowed. "One last dance before the end of the night." She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her. The music washed over them and it was purely magic. They were unaware of their audience though, for they were too caught up in each other. As the song finished, he pecked her on the tip of her nose. She barely heard him whisper. "Perfection."

They had managed to elude the coldness of the night, but on their way back to the castle he noticed her shiver. Like a gentleman he offered her his jacket, which she accepted, and he wrapped it around her shoulders. Now she was surrounded by his smell, one she could smell for forever.

They walked up to the castle, hand in hand. The moonlight shined upon them and showed them the way back. When they reached the fat lady, he said the password, and then gestured for her to enter first. "Milady." She found his manners absolutely charming, but he did claim to be prince charming.

He walked her to the stairs and they stopped, staring into each other's eyes. The tower was empty, everyone already in their beds. It was only the two of them. Minutes passed and they were entranced. Slowly, they leaned into each other, and they met for a kiss. It started out very chaste, and then became more heated, more passionate. They finally broke apart as the clock in the tower struck midnight. Both of them flushed and out of breath. 

"Goodnight, my sweet princess."

"Goodnight my sweet prince."

Her date watched as she turned and made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she turned and their eyes met. A look passed between them, and then she entered her room.

********************

Hermione was walking on air. She didn't think she could be anymore happy then she was. She slowly took off her dress and put on her nightgown. She reached up and let down her hair, catching the rose before it fell. She lifted it up and smelled its sweet aroma. Giving a very girlish giggle, she fell back on her bed. No longer was it a place of heartache, it was now a place for new, sweet dreams to take place.

But no dreams took place that night. She was too happy, too awake to sleep. Her eyes fell on his jacket. She slowly got up and picked it up from the back of her desk chair. A feeling of hope and anticipation spread through her. She quietly, so as not to wake her roommates, padded out the door.

She was happy that the stairs didn't creak as she walked down them. She was also happy to see that she was right. He was waiting in front of the fire. He turned and saw her and gave her a grin that made her knees melt.

She walked over to him sat down beside him. She rested her head on his lap and she could feel him run his fingers through her hair. An hour passed before he broke the comfortable silence between them.

"Hermione, I know this might be a bit sudden for you, but I've loved you forever I think. I'm glad you gave me a chance tonight, I don't know what I would have done had you refused, but you did, and for that I'm eternally grateful. But, I love you. It's not fake and I understand that you probably don't feel the same, but I had to say it and I'm hoping one day you'll feel the same."

Hermione looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes. It shocked her and amazed her. If filled her with warmth and happiness and tears of joy fell from her eyes. It was a welcome break from all the tears she'd been shedding lately.

When her date saw the tears, she noticed him get a panicked look on his face. "Oh, no. I've scared you didn't I. I didn't mean to make you cry, but, I can't say that I don't mean what I said."

She just smiled and gave a laugh. "No you idiot. I'm happy you feel that way. Remind me to tell you the story of my stupidity someday, but for now, just kiss me, because I love you too. I have for a long time and I think I always will."

Her date didn't need anymore persuasion. They spent that night in each other's arms. They kissed, they talked, and they fell asleep. And that's how Harry found them the next morning on Christmas, Hermione smiling contentedly in Ron's arms. And that's how they woke up for many years to come. Through laughter and tears, many misunderstandings, but throughout all of it, a love that never lessened, but grew. The only love that true soul mates can have, the love of a bookworm and a Weasley.

Finis


End file.
